


born to be perfect

by cherryliqueur



Series: kink bingo: ladies of riverdale edition [15]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cock Slut, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Humiliation, Incest, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Riverdale - Season 1, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: Cheryl is almost ready for her eighteenth birthday. Almost.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Clifford Blossom, Cheryl Blossom/Original Male Character(s)
Series: kink bingo: ladies of riverdale edition [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	born to be perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [southsidestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> To celebrate, southsidestyle and I threw together a quick exchange for each other with a short list of settings, characters, and kinks to include in each other's gifts, so we could write whatever came to mind while still including each other's favorite kinks! The ones I chose for Cheryl were: gangbang, cock slut, and recording/pictures - I didn't lean too hard on that last kink, unfortunately, but I hope what I included was still fun to read!
> 
> (Also, this is a canon divergence in which Jason isn't dead so the twins are getting ready in the incestuous ways that Blossoms do to celebrate their eighteenth birthday together ;D)
> 
> -  
> EDIT: I realized this fits one of my Cheryl bingo squares, so this is now part of the kink bingo series!  
> [Kink Bingo: Ladies of Riverdale Edition](https://cherryliqkinks.livejournal.com/1557.html)  
> Cheryl + gangbang

No matter how many parties she’s thrown and how many of her classmates have been in Thornhill, sneaking into one of the many rooms on the ground floor – or, if they’re particularly drunk and daring, one of the strictly _off-limits_ rooms upstairs – no one has ever found her bedroom. No, not the childhood one that houses her magnificent closet as well as the bed that she occasionally sleeps on, on the off chance she has a friend over for the night and needs to keep up appearances. Her imbecile classmates have stumbled their way into that room during one of her parties more times than she cares to keep track of.

Her _real_ room sits on the third floor that no one outside of the Blossom family is even aware of, and it’s the room she’s spent most of her time in at Thornhill since turning sixteen.

 _It’s tradition_ , her father had explained as he and Jay-Jay stripped her bare for the very first time in that room, letting her take in its velvet walls, which were adorned with a few sex toys she recognized and many more that she certainly didn’t. _While your brother will begin training in the boardroom, your training starts here._ Her father had turned her by her shoulders then, making her take in every strange and daunting piece of furniture placed around the room, before guiding her to a leather bench and suddenly tugging her by her hair, forcing her down to her knees in front of it. She’d been startled – while her father was critical and never particularly affectionate, he had never been physical like that before – but Clifford continued talking before she could protest. _Here, you will learn to be perfect for Jason. You do want to be perfect for your brother, don’t you, Cheryl?_

Of course. Her Jay-Jay only deserves the best.

And in one week, when they both turn eighteen, he _will_ have the best when she finally becomes his.

“You’ve come so far from your first night in this room,” Clifford says, a pride Cheryl isn’t used to hearing for her coloring his voice as he continues rubbing at her slick, throbbing clit in circles as she writhes with his cock nestled deep inside of her pussy. The both of them are stripped bare as her daddy lounges back on the leather chaise, her back against his chest, and she obediently keeps her legs open wide and her hands planted on the arms of the chair as ordered no matter how much he toys with her. It feels as if she’s been on the edge of an orgasm for _hours_ , and with no windows and no clocks to help her gauge it, this could very well be true. “Do you remember that, Cheryl?”

She whimpers, nails digging harder into the leather as her breaths grow sharper and shorter, a telltale sign of her orgasm coming. Still, she musters up her voice to answer, “Yes, Daddy,” because she knows she’s always expected to answer.

Did she remember? How could she _forget_ being bent over and strapped down to that leather bench, forced to take her daddy’s cock from behind for hours? She lost count of how many times she came that night, and then, when she went two whole weeks after without coming once – a day of denial for every orgasm she’d had without permission – her body quickly learned how to stave off her pleasure for as long as possible.

“You’ll be the perfect slut sister for Jason. I’m almost tempted to break tradition so that the entire Blossom family could witness how well you take Blossom cock. How you were made for it. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Cheryl?” Clifford chuckles, and Cheryl feels her pussy flutter and tighten around his cock as the images flit through her mind of the entire family witnessing their bedding ceremony. Of all the relatives that whispered about her behind her back seeing that she not only lives up to her potential as a Blossom, but she _excels_ in it.

“Of course, there’s still a way to show just how well I’ve trained you, isn’t there?”

“Th-There is?” Cheryl whimpers, her daddy’s circling thumb bringing her closer and closer to orgasm, and her body trembles as she feels the pleasure starting to slam through her. “D- _Daddy_ ,” she cries.

He ignores her, giving her clit a pinch that makes her yelp before pulling his hand abruptly away, yanking her orgasm right out from under her. She shudders atop his lap in the throes of her almost-release, her pussy clamping and clamping around Clifford’s cock, and he hooks his hands under her knees and spreads her legs open even wider. “Yes, there is, and if you hadn’t been so hungry for my cock like the good little cock slut you are, you might have caught on sooner.”

He grasps her chin and twists her head sideways, forcing her gaze onto the laptop that sits open beside them on the chaise. There are several pictures being displayed on the screen at once, and her heart slams against her chest as she realizes that she’s looking at _herself_. And her and her daddy right now, in this room, at multiple angles.

 _Cameras_.

Her pussy flutters, humiliation and panic and arousal shooting through her, and Clifford chuckles again. “You always did love an audience, didn’t you?”

Her eyes dart upward, wondering how she could have spent hours upon hours in this room and not noticed the cameras, but she still doesn’t see them now.

“You won’t find them, no matter how hard you look,” her father says, clearly reading her thoughts as he pulls her off of his cock and pushes her onto shaking hands and knees onto the carpet. “I thought you’d like being recorded this whole time, Cheryl,” he muses, twisting his fingers into her hair to tug her face to his. “Not only to you love putting on a show and showing yourself off, but now everyone will see just how responsive you are. Just how well-trained. You’ll be the star of the party, even when your brother has taken you away to breed you all night long. Isn’t that perfect?”

Cheryl knows better than to try and hide her arousal, so she whimpers, “Yes. Thank you, Daddy,” as her body shudders in anticipation of everyone watching her in this room. Watching her take every toy, fight off every orgasm, becoming the perfect, obedient little slut for her dear brother.

Clifford hums in approval (and it seems the _only_ time he ever seems to give her any kind of praise is in this room) before standing, wrapping a hand around his rigid cock, nearly dripping with how wet it got from being buried in her cunt.

“Of course, there’s still one thing we haven’t gotten to in this room, and we only have a week to perfect it.” He turns away from her, walking for the door, and Cheryl bites back the question on the tip of her tongue as she obediently waits. He slides open the panel to the playroom, and Cheryl feels her breath stutter in shock when her father steps aside to let a man into the room, before her breathing halts altogether as two more file in. All three are stripped bare, cocks half-hard and growing harder as they find her on her hands and knees where Clifford left her, and Cheryl flinches nearly moving to cover herself before remembering that she’s never, _ever_ allowed to, especially not in this room.

“When your brother takes over the business, he’ll need to keep the board and the investors happy,” Clifford continues as Cheryl’s eyes dart between the men that come to stand around her, smirking down at her as they begin to stroke themselves. “ _You_ will play a part in keeping all of them pleased.”

_Keeping all of them pleased._

_All of them._

Cheryl’s clit throbs, arousal unfurling in her stomach even as her heart races in panic. 

“You’ve had toys in your ass and pussy at the same time, and you’ve been fucked in your pussy and ass at the same time, by me and by the fucking machines in here. But being fucked by _men_ and taking more than one cock at once isn’t quite the same.” Clifford glances at the two men on either side of him with a nod to each one, and Cheryl nearly squeaks in surprise when they move at the same time, grasping her by her arms and pulling her onto her feet. “My associates are here to help me train you in this final lesson, and we won’t be leaving here tonight until you’ve perfected it. So what do we say, Cheryl?”

“Thank you, sirs,” Cheryl musters out, her voice breathy and tiny as the two men that pulled her up step closer, closer, until she’s pressed between them. There’s a cock against the small of her back and the other against her stomach, and it’s instinctive, the way her hands wrap around each one and start stroking.

The man behind her groans, his hands coming down on both of her ass cheeks with a slight smack as he grips them. “You’re right, Blossom,” he says, “she’s a quick study.”

Cheryl hears her father breathe out a laugh. “When it comes to cock, she definitely is.”

The man in front of her dips his fingers into her cunt, sliding two fingers against her clit again and again, and Cheryl’s lips part in a mewl. “Your Daddy here says you have permission to come as many times as you want.” He sinks two fingers into her, fucking her shallowly, and Cheryl sways as her knees nearly buckle out from under her.

“Daddy?” Cheryl breathes, eyes darting past the shoulder of the man in front of her to where Clifford and the third man are watching. She could very well be punished for questioning his associate’s word, but she knows the punishment would be _worse_ if she didn’t still ask her daddy.

Clifford hums in approval again, nodding, and Cheryl nearly cries in relief as she squeezes the cocks in her hands.

“Looks like we’re diving right into this lesson,” the man behind her chuckles as she feels one of his hands let go of her ass, sliding down to hook under her knee and lift her leg, opening it wide. She squeaks, leaning back against his chest for balance, and then man in front of her steps closer, sliding his cock through her parted folds, coating himself in her arousal. Cheryl trembles with every slow slide of him against her throbbing clit, and she nearly clamps around his tip when she feels a hand smack her ass, hard, drawing a laugh from each of them.

Cheryl’s cheeks flush hotter, if possible, but before the humiliation can hit, the man in front of her slides his cock in with one long, deep stroke, and she gasps out a moan.

He hooks an arm under her lifted knee, both man gripping her ass as they lift her higher, the tips of her toes barely touching the ground as he starts fucking her. The jerk of his hips is erratic at first, until she feels her body being lifted off of the ground altogether, her arms instinctively winding around each of their necks for balance as he slides in deeper, _deeper_ , and groans in satisfaction as he finds the perfect position to start fucking her faster.

Cheryl mewls, head lolling back against the shoulder of the man behind her, and as soon as she feels fingers on her clit, rolling it, she practically screams out as she finally, _finally_ gets to come.

Her body is shaking, scorching with pleasure, that she barely registers that her other leg is being lifted. “Fuck, she’s already squeezing,” the man in front of her groans as his hands grip her ass, pulling them open wide. “How could she still be this tight after taking your cock this whole time, Blossom?”

“I told you, she’s a born slut,” Clifford tells him, something akin to genuine pride in his voice.

Cheryl barely has a chance to revel in it, though, because the press against her tight rim has her body tensing despite her orgasm still crashing over her – but only for a fleeting second, because those fingers are still on her clit, still rolling it and teasing it, and she’s practically numb with pleasure as she feels the cock pressing into her ass.

She’s been fucked there, of course, even while her pussy was stuffed, but her daddy is right: this _is_ different, feeling two cocks moving in her at once. She feels so, _so full_ , and so tight it almost hurts, but whatever pain she feels dissolves quickly as arousal continues rippling from her throbbing clit.

“ _Fuck_ ,” the man in her ass groans, settling into a rhythm with the man in her cunt, and Cheryl barely lasts a handful of thrusts more before she’s coming again, harder this time, her cry ripping from her throat.

“You’d never guess that this was her first time with two cocks with how easily she’s taking them,” someone says, and Cheryl whimpers, eyes blinking open. Her vision is blurred with her tears, but she can make out her father moving closer to them, a camera in hand, and she can’t help the way her ass and pussy flutter tighter around both cocks as she realizes that he’s moving in to get a closer look at both of her holes being fucked. “What a perfect little cock slut.”

Cheryl whimpers, body flooding with pleasure at his words, and when she comes for a third time, she can feel her orgasm squirting out of her, earning another round of laughter from her father and his associates.

“Oh, she’s a born cock slut, alright,” the man in her ass chuckles. “Fill her up tight and it’s like this” – he rubs at her clit, making Cheryl shudder through the throes of the pleasure crashing through her – “becomes an orgasm button.”

“Think she’ll be even better with three cocks?” the third associate asks, and Cheryl squeals as she feels her body being jostled, feels the cocks inside of her slow their thrusts and maneuver themselves lower. The man in her ass lays down, pulling her back against his chest, and the man in her cunt kneels between their legs, lifting one of her legs up and hiking it over his shoulder. This makes her squeeze around both cocks even tighter, but when her lips part to moan at the new sensation, a cock slides between them, nearly making her sputter.

The third man kneels by her head, his hand twisting into her hair as he slides his cock back and forth between her lips as if teasing the folds of her pussy, and her tongue laps at the underside of his cock with every stroke. She whimpers at his salty taste, licking and licking, trying to urge him inside of her as the cocks in her ass and pussy fall back into their brutal, bruising rhythm.

And when the third cock finally pushes into her mouth, making her jaw stretch as he hits the back of her throat, Cheryl’s eyes roll back. He grips her hair, forcing his cock deeper, deeper, until her face is practically pressed against his pelvis, and the cocks in her ass and pussy slow to a stop, so that she’s flushed tightly between their bodies. They leave her like this for a long moment, her pussy and ass and throat fluttering around the cocks stretching her out and filling her deep.

She’s so high on the sensation of being filled so completely with cock that she comes just like this, her body writhing as if being pounding into despite no one moving, and their aroused groans and amused chuckles at her orgasm only make her come harder. She’s dizzy from pleasure, eyes nearly crossing as her lungs start to burn for air, and the cock in her mouth pulls back and all the way out.

Cheryl gasps, sputtering as she sucks in a breath, but then she’s whimpering a moment later, grasping for the cock to tug it back to her mouth, wanting to be full again.

“She doesn’t even care that she almost passed out!” one of the men laugh as the cock slides back into her mouth, fucking it just as the cocks in her ass and pussy start fucking her again, and in seconds, the three of them find the same bruising pace. “She just wants as much cock as possible, doesn’t she?”

Cheryl whimpers, one of her hands digging into the thigh of the man in her mouth, drawing him closer so she can take him in deeper – and then she feels her other hand being grasped, and she turns as best as she can to watch as her daddy wraps her fingers around his hard cock. He still has the camera pointed at her, angling it to catch the way she starts stroking him, and Cheryl whimpers as she imagines what she must look like right now. What she _will_ look like next week as the Blossoms watch her greedily, easily taking all four cocks for her first time.

“I should’ve known you wouldn’t need long to perfect this,” Clifford chuckles as he sets the camera aside. He moves in closer, one of his hands squeezing her tit, tugging at her nipple, as his other falls over her cunt to rub at her clit at the same time. Cheryl shudders, her body squeezing and tightening around their cocks in pure pleasure as she feels yet another orgasm starting to spiral down her spine. “Of course, we’ll still spend all night on this lesson, just to be certain.”


End file.
